Azelaic acid is marketed as AZELEX™ AND FINACEA™. Chemically, azelaic acid is nonane dioic acid .i.e it is a C9 aliphatic dicarboxylic acid.
Processes for preparation of azelaic are known in the art. The present invention provides a novel process for preparation of azelaic acid which provides a better purity profile and which can be easily performed on industrial scale.